


Subtle

by amsy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Tumblr: hashimadabigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsy/pseuds/amsy
Summary: Hashirama has something important to say to Madara and he can't wait until the break starts.orHagoromo has the unfortunate honor of being Hashirama and Madara's teacher.





	Subtle

Hagoromo catches the note that Hashirama throws at Madara and gives them both a disapproving look.

"Is my class really so boring to you that you would swap notes?"

Madara looks away, not wanting to get into a debate; Hashirama, however, starts defending himself, "No! It's not boring! I just really wanted to say something important to Madara before I forgot!"

Cringing, Madara side-eyes his friend. Then with dawning horror he looks up at Hagoromo, who has raised an eyebrow and looks _very_ unamused.

"If it really was so important," he begins and Hashirama realizes the error in his phrasing, "you wouldn't forget about it so easily." For a second it seems like Hagoromo's ready to let the matter drop but then he continues, "Surely you could have waited until the break to talk to Madara in person. Important things should be said face to face, don't you think?"

Most of the class has stopped paying attention to the unfolding situation, expecting Hagoromo to go on a long lecture about wasting time and potential. Instead, Hagoromo looks between Hashirama and Madara one more time and announces, "Normally, I'm against doing this but you've peaked my interest." Hashirama pales as he watches his teacher unfold the note; some students look up with boredom.

"Let's meet by the river later," Hagoromo reads aloud, "to start something new."

Confusion crosses Hagoromo's face as he flips the paper around in his handsーthat's all it says. So why does Hashirama look horrified and why has Madara suddenly turned away? The rest of the student body is slinking back in their seats, once again uncaring.

Sighing, Hagoromo walks to the front of the classroom and resumes his lecture. He watches Madara tear a piece of paper from his notebook and write something on it. He doesn't say anything to prevent him from throwing the note at Hashirama.

Catching it right before it hits his cheek, Hashirama unfolds the paper cautiously. He reads it and beams.

•♢•

On the way home Hagoromo wonders what Hashirama's words meant. _"Something new." What? A new game? Project? Wait, what river? Which one?_ He asks himself. He gives up, knowing he will never guess.

•♢•

At the riverside, where Hashirama and Madara first began their relationship, the two boys now sit close together, holding hands and leaning towards each other. Their lips meet in a short clumsy kiss. Smiling, they pull back and look at each other. The sunset illuminates everything in shades of red but it's not enough to hide the blush rising on each boy's cheeks.

For Madara there hasn't been a prettier sight than Hashirama's face in that moment - one side lit up in amber and lips shining from their kiss.

Hashirama feels his heart hammering in his chest and wonders if he can get a heart attack at fourteen. _Maybe this is what falling in love feels like_ , he muses. He gulps and pulls Madara closer until their foreheads touch. They lock gazes and Hashirama speaks, "I think..." he breathes out, almost pants with exhaustion from his increased heart rate, "I think I really like you, Madara!"

A moment of silence, during which Madara just feels his face become hotter, passes and Madara answers, "I really like you, too. More than you think, Hashirama!"

Upon hearing that Hashirama kisses Madara again. Their tongues meet and both boys moan, heat spreading through their bodies.

It's late autumn and there's a chill in the evening air but neither of them feels it as they walk hand in hand back to the city.

•♢•

The next day Hagoromo notices Hashirama and Madara smiling more than usual in class. At first he thinks it's his choice of attire but looking down at himself, he feels he's created a fairly matching outfit.

It's not until lunchtime arrives and he sees them sitting against a wall, sides touching, smiling and talking while they eat, that Hagoromo gets a brainwave, _this is affection, romance._

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter @rinnesharingans](https://twitter.com/rinnesharingans/)


End file.
